1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to orthotic devices and, in particular, concerns an orthotic device for use in providing shoulder stability and substantially preventing shoulder separation or partial dislocation in individuals suffering from muscle spasticity, weakness of muscle, and other symptoms of neurological disorders.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patients with neurological disorders often suffer from muscle spasticity and weakness of muscle, which are usually caused by damage to the systems that control voluntary muscle movements. Spasticity is demonstrated when muscles receive improper nerve signals causing them to involuntarily contract. In weakness of muscle, the systems which control motor function are damaged, resulting in paralysis and degeneration of muscle. Improper control of brain signals is often due to damage within the brain caused by stroke, brain injury, or other traumas.
Injuries such as shoulder separation and partial shoulder dislocation are common consequences of muscle spasticity and weakness of muscle. In shoulder separation, the ligaments which connect the collarbone and shoulder blade are partially or completely torn, while in partial dislocation, the rounded top of the upper arm bone slips partially out of position with respect to the joint it normally rests within. These shoulder injuries are potentially painful and disabling, requiring medical treatment ranging from bracing and physical therapy in mild cases, to surgery in the most severe.
In view of the foregoing, there is need for an orthotic device for use in preventing shoulder injuries in patients suffering from muscle spasticity, weakness of muscle, and other neurological disorders. To this end, there is a particular need for an orthotic device which provides constrains movement of a patient's arm and provides shoulder stability.